


Peter and the Wolf

by happyaspie



Series: Tony Stark is a Good Mentor [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Inspired by Music, Loki isn't A Bad Guy, Music, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Peter is Dreaming, Precious Peter Parker, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Symphony Orchestra, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Mentor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: As Peter sits beside Tony and listens to the symphony play, he falls asleep and has a rather interesting dream.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark is a Good Mentor [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397362
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Peter and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on, Peter and the Wolf or Op. 67, which if you've never heard of it, is a 'symphonic fairy tale for children'. It was composed by Sergei Prokofiev in 1936. The narrator tells the story, while the orchestra plays corresponding music in order to illustrate it. It's been recorded so many times... but the version I listened to as I wrote this was narrated by Leonard Bernstein alongside the New York Philharmonic.
> 
> You can listen to it on YouTube by clicking [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7f9OxyQ5PQ)

Peter tugged at his collar as he followed Tony through the large Preforming Arts Center and into the spacious hall towards the front row. Looking around he realized that the majority of the other attendants had small children in tow and became curious. "What are you doing here?", he asked as his mentor guided him down the aisle and pointed out their seats. 

"Oh.", Tony replied, realizing that he'd never actually explained the intent of the evening. "Stark Industries is funding a large portion of some new initiative meant to give more children access to the performing arts by sponsoring 'Family Nights' here. Basically we're subsidizing the ticket sales one evening a month so that parents can afford to bring their kids. Since this is the first one Pepper thought it would be a good idea if 'The Face of the Company' showed up in support of the partnership."

"Okay.", Peter replied with confusion. "Then why am I here?"

Tony smirked and reached out to swat Peter's hands away from his collar. "Well, it's a show meant for children so I thought it would be appropriate to have you tag along."

Rolling his eyes, Peter sat down and leaned back in his chair. It wasn't too much longer until the lights were lowered and the conductor began to speak. He wanted to be interested, he really did but he'd been out late the night before and between the music and the dim lighting he soon found himself dozing off. As he did so, he could hear the conductor as he began to talk. It had something to do with clarinets and strings but he wasn't really paying attention. Then just before he drifted off completely, he could have sworn he heard the man on the stage call his name. 

**♥ ´¨`•.¸¸.♫♥♫´¨`*•.¸¸♥♫♥ ´¨`•.¸¸.♫♥♫´¨`*•.¸¸♥**

_It was early in the morning when Peter left the Tower and went down the road towards the docks. As he grew closer he noticed Thor, who was sitting upon the wall that encircled the large park found right around the corner from the large stockyards where he was headed. "What a lovely morning. All is quiet", his friend happily spoke from his perch and he was right. It was quiet. There were no cars on the road. There wasn't even any wind to rustle the leaves on the trees and Peter smiled._

_Just then, Ned who lived just around the corner came slowly down the road, glad to see that Peter was there. They greeted each other with a handshake and Ned decided that he should come along with Peter on his walk. _

_Having seen Ned coming, Thor hopped down from the wall and looked the other boy over. "Huh.", said Thor. "Who are you to go along with Peter on his walk. I'm his best friend."_

_"What do you mean you're his best friend? I'm his best friend and his Guy in the chair!", said Ned and then fell into step with Peter. The two of them argued and argued as they both accompanied Peter down the sidewalk._

_Then all of a sudden Peter stopped. Something else had gained his attention. He could see Loki slipping sneakily thought the trees beside them. _

_Loki thought that while Thor was busy arguing with the child, he could grab him with ease. So he slowly crept towards his brother taking care not to disturb the leaves below him. _

_"Look out!", Peter shouted and Thor used his hammer to immediately fly up into the tallest tree. Ned, on the other hand, yelled and ran as fast as he could in an attempt to find a place to hide so that Loki couldn't touch him. Though, Loki was more interested in Thor than a shouting child. _

_So, rather than chasing after Ned, Loki stood at the bottom of the tree and circled it. He wondered if it would be worth it to bring himself to the top of the tree. Surely by the time he got up there, Thor would have already transported himself somewhere else._

_As Peter watched Loki try to decide if he was willing to spare the energy to chase his brother he saw Iron Man flying towards them. When he landed, he looked angerly towards Peter. "This is a dangerous place!", he growled. "Suppose that arms dealer I told you to stay away from came out of those warehouses? Then what would you do?"_

_Peter didn't feel the need to listen to Tony's demands. He was a superhero in his own right and wasn't afraid of an arms dealer but Tony wasn't having it. He grabbed Peter firmly under the arms and flew him back to the tower. Once he had him safely inside, he had FRIDAY lock the windows and doors._

_Though it seemed that the moment Peter had left, the arms dealer did come out of the warehouse. Not willing to get involved in such trivialities, Loki teleported himself to the top of the nearby tree. _

_At this point, Ned in all of his surprise came leaping from his hiding place, shouting louder than before, thus gaining the attention of the criminal. Though no matter how fast he ran, the man seemed to remain on his heels. He had to escape. He was getting nearer and nearer to his house and then in one last burst of speed, he flew inside and bang! The door slammed closed. _

_As it were, Loki was sitting one branch of the tree, while Thor sat on another. Though they made a point of not being too close to one another. The arms dealer, still aggravated that he'd been unable to catch Ned circled the tree, staring at them angerly._

_In the meantime, Peter who wasn't the least bit phased by any of this stood by the window in the penthouse. From there he could see everything that was going on. Suddenly he got a brilliant idea and ran to change into his Spider-suit. After taking care to make sure that he had more than enough web fluid he managed to sneak past FRIDAYS watchful eye and climb down the side of the building. From there he swung himself easily down the street and up into the tree beside Thor._

_"Listen", he whispered quietly into Thor's ear. "You hop down there and distract the bad guy. Just make sure he doesn't touch you with any of those crazy alien weapons."_

_"Absolutely.", Thor chirped as he hopped down from the branch to do just that. Thor taunted the criminal, coming so close into his personal space that the man was snapping threats in his direction. Oh how, Thor was teasing him and oh, how that arms dealer wanted to catch him. However, Thor was quick and witty and the man simply couldn't touch him._

_Meanwhile, Peter had been positioning himself against one of the taller buildings, climbing higher and higher and higher, until he was able to shoot a web, catching the bad guy by the arm and pulling with all his might. _

_The moment the arms dealer realized that he'd been caught he was furious and began to fight against the web that was attached to him, trying to get loose. However, at the protest, Peter simply shot another web and caught his other arm as well. That only made the man angrier but Peter already had him._

_Just then, they heard sirens coming towards them. The police, who were following up on a report of suspicious activity in the area, came barreling out of their cars and surrounded them. _

_"Don't shoot!", Peter shouted from his place on the side of the building "Thor and I already caught the criminal! All you have to do is take him to the jail." _

_From there, Peter led the way towards the jail, while just behind him the police carried the arms dealer away. In the back of the impromptu parade was Loki and Tony, who was rather angry about the whole thing. "What if Spider-Man hadn't caught the arms dealer. Then what? This could have ended badly.", Tony groused from the rear of the procession._

_The response he got came from high above where Thor was flying with his hammer. "Ah, but Spider-Man and I did catch him. That Spider-Man is as brave as I am. Just look at what we caught!"_

_Then from around the corner, Ned appeared quickly and quietly catching up with them because he too had played a part in the capture. The criminal, in all his hurry, hadn't taken into consideration that Ned would call the police. That was a oversight that the man was sorely regretting as he sat in the back of the police car._

**♥ ´¨`•.¸¸.♫♥♫´¨`*•.¸¸♥♫♥ ´¨`•.¸¸.♫♥♫´¨`*•.¸¸♥**

The next thing Peter knew he was being pulled awake by a firm shake to his shoulder. "What?", he gasped before taking in his surroundings and looking at Tony with mild confusion.

"What's that look for? You're the one who fell asleep. Come on it's time to go.", Tony said with a laugh as he watched the boy sleepily rub at his eyes. Though when the odd look never left the boy's face, he quirked an eyebrow in response. "What's the matter with you?", he asked with a smile. The kid was looking around as if he were somewhere completely unexpected. 

"Nothing.", Peter said with a yawn. "I had a really weird dream, 's all.", he said as he continued to rub at his eyes and wonder where on Earth a dream like that had come from. 

"Care to share it with the rest of the class?", Tony said as he waited for Peter to wake enough to rise to his feet.

After a moment of thought, Peter went into all the details he could remember and looked at Tony quizzically when he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Peter and the Wolf", Tony replied as if that should have been enough to explain his reaction but it wasn't.

"What?", Peter asked, completely thrown off by his mentor's response. Though after a quick explanation, he supposed that made sense. Even he could see the parallels between the story the man spoke of and his dream. "Oh.", he finally replied after allowing it all to sink it. "I think knowing that might make it even weirder."

Tony laughed and patted the boy on the knee. "So if Thor was the bird, Loki was the cat and Ned was the duck... who was the grandfather?", he asked out of curiosity. It seemed that Peter had pulled people he knew into the roles and he found that to be more amusing than anything else.

"Um.", Peter said with a smile creeping across his face. "The grandfather? ...was you, I guess. You flew in and tried to lock me in the tower so that I would be safe.

Laughing harder than ever, Tony's eyes squinted with mirth. "I can't decide if I should be offended that you basically dreamed I was your _grandfather_ or if I should be proud that even in your sleep you know I'm protecting you."

"Probably both.", Peter returned with a smile. He considered also telling Tony that he absolutely did not see him as a grandfather so much as he did a father-_father_ and that he really did often dream about being protected by Iron man but he didn't. He just sighed contentedly and watched as his mentor's smile went from completely entertained to something softer. Apparently he'd not needed to say anything at all. The man already knew.

"Yeah, probably both.", Tony quietly agreed before pulling Peter to his feet. "Now, let's get you home, fed and into a real bed."

Leaning in to give Tony a quick hug, Peter smiled. It never ceased to amaze him how easily Tony could practically read his mind. "That sounds absolutely perfect."


End file.
